Ordinary
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Satu lagi hari yang biasa untuk Gaara.


**-1. Ordinary Monday**

Lagi-lagi.

Meskipun ia mengucapkan, melafaskan dan meneriakkan doa yang sama, lagi-lagi, kenyataan memukul nuraninya kuat. Kenyataan bahwa hari Senin tidak akan pernah hilang dari kalender, tanggalan atau kehidupannya. Sungguh menyedihkan memang, pada hari yang membakar kesenangan akan libur kemarin, ia tidak bisa membawa diri untuk menyukai hari Senin.

"What a beautiful day to die..."

Angin yang masuk dari sela-sela kusen kaca buram di kamar ini, mengajak helaian rambut merah yang ruwet itu sedikit terbang. Sembari meregangkan otot-otot yang dibawanya tidur dalam keadaan tegang semalam, ia mendengar deritan bunyi dari tulang-tulang di dalam daging tubuhnya menderit minta ampun. Sebuah pemandangan biasa untuk seorang pria berumur 26tahun, dengan pekerjaan yang menguras waktu hidupnya selama 9jam sehari. "Ugh..."

Ia membuka kaos tipis serta celana panjang yang ia kenakan, dilemparkannya ke dalam keranjang di samping pintu kamar mandi, keranjang itu berisi pakaian kotor. Sambil menatap kalender di dinding, -berusaha menghindari pikiran untuk mengoyaknya saat menemukan kata 'senin'- ia mengingatkan, esok ia harus mencuci semua pakaian kotor. "Hmm..."

Memandang pantulan sosok diri melalui mata hijaunya di cermin washtafel, ia merabai dagu menggunakan tangan kanan, merasakan beberapa rambut kasar menggelitiki permukaan tangan. Sudah waktunya bercukur, ia berpikir dalam hati, membuka lemari di belakang kaca, ia meraih alat cukuran berwarna orange dan busa pencukur. Pekerjaan sehari-hari yang telah ia lakukan sejak beberapa tahun lalu, entah atas alasan apa, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah ahli melakukan ini.

"Ehm..."

Ia memandangi lagi dagunya, kini bersih tanpa tunas cambang yang tampak tidak cocok di wajah. Bukan untuk membanggakan kepada orang lain, tetapi wajah yang tanpa kotoran, sedikit membuatnya percaya diri, namun keinginan untuk mati dalam kecelakaan tidak sirna oleh hal sepele ini. Malah membuatnya lebih berapi-api, ia selalu mengenakan pakaian dan kaos kaki bersih, jadi saat ia diotopsi nantinya ia tidak merasakan malu karena diejek oleh dokter. Well, ia memang tidak berencana mati dalam waktu dekat, mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan, saat orang tua sialan itu kembali memaksanya menikah.

Tidak lama, suara air yang keluar dari lubang-lubang kecil shower, mewarnai flat kecil ini. Dalam ritual mandi, ia tidak mengijinkan suara apapun mengganggu, ia tidak akan bernyanyi atau bergumam, di bawah deras air, ia hanya akan berdiam, membiarkan kulit pucatnya tertimpa tetesan air hangat yang memakan begitu banyak biaya untuk dipanaskan. Sabun dan shampoo yang ia kenakan pun, bukanlah barang mahal, melainkan barang murah yang ia beli di supermarket saat obral. Anggapan bahwa barang mahal itulah yang terbaik, tidak berlaku untuknya, ia berprinsip, semakin murah, akan semakin baik. Yah, bukan berarti, ia mau membeli semua barang murah, sebab ia masih punya gumpalan putih berserat bernama otak di dalam tengkorak, serta mata tajam dan sehat, yang senantiasa mengawasi tanggal kadarluarsa barang yang akan dibeli.

"Ah..."

Membuka lemari yang berada disamping jendela, dan tepat di depan ranjang yang berposisi di tengah ruangan, ia menemukan sepasang kemeja pink pucat dan celana kain cokelat muda, dasi merah bergaris hitam dan abu-abu serta jaket cokelat gelap. Menghela nafas sesaat, ia mengeluarkan pakaian yang ia temukan, meletakkannya diatas ranjang berseprai putih yang tidak sedikit pun berkerut, sebab ia selalu membersihkannya sesudah bangun tidur. '07:46' begitulah angka yang tertera pada jam digital di atas televisi berukuran 21 yang berdiri manis di ruangan yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya, ia bukan pria kaya, yang ia miliki hanyalah flat dengan satu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi serta ruang tamu dan dapur yang menyatu.

"Cih..." berusaha tidak mengotori kemeja yang telah terpasang di badan, ia mengenakan celemek biru pucat untuk melindunginya dari cipratan minyak saat menggoreng telur. Sarapan adalah hal wajib yang tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kegiatannya di pagi hari, meski seenggan apapun dirinya, ia mau tidak mau harus mencukupi gizi dan nutrisi agar tidak membangkitkan penyakit lama seperti maag dan thypoid alias tipus, yang bersemayam lama di dalam tubuh. Ia pun mengawali sarapan pagi di hari Senin ini dengan membaca koran yang ia ambil dari luar pintu, -langganan- dan secangkir kopi, menghirup pelan-pelan kopi panas hitam kecoklatan lewat tepi cangkir kecil berwarna putih, matanya tertuju pada barisan huruf besar di kertas koran.

"Oh..." ia menutup koran yang dibaca, dilipatnya rapi dan meletakkannya di bawah meja kopi, yah, karena ruangan yang kecil, ia tidak memiliki meja makan, dan lebih menyukai meja kopi simpel dan sofa nyaman berwarna hijau. Jarinya menekan tombol remote televisi, menghidupkan kotak berwarna itu, membiarkan suara-suara asing mengisi acara sarapan pagi, agar ia tidak terlalu merasakan kesepian yang kadang-kadang merasuki.

Entah acara apa, ia mendengarkannya saja sambil mengunyah roti panggang yang sedikit hangat dalam mulut, meletakkan piring berisi roti dan 2telur goreng di atas bantal yang dipangku. Matanya mengangkat dan mendapati gambaran atas berita yang tiba-tiba mengganti acara tadi, ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat dirinya menemukan kesamaan berita ini dengan yang ia baca di koran tadi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan berita yang tidak akan berpengaruh banyak dalam hidupnya, ia memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan flat yang nyaman itu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju kantor yang berjarak 3 blok. Sepatu coklat hitam mengkilat, membungkus kaki yang telah berkaos kaki bersih, mengancingkan erat-erat jaket coklatnya, ia meraih tas kerja dan keluar dari pintu depan. Mengkantongi kunci rumah, lalu menuruni tangga gedung flatnya, mengingat betapa parah lift yang sering mengurung orang hidup selama beberapa jam itu, ia lebih suka menghitungi lambat-lambat anak tangga yang ia lewati. Menjawab sapaan satpam tua yang menjaga di gerbang utama, nuansa Ikebukuro yang ramai menyambutnya sesaat ia menginjakkan kaki ke atas trotoar. Menelan tubuhnya ke dalam lautan manusia, manusia-manusia yang tidak ia kenal namun tiap hari berjalan di di trotoar dan kota yang sama. Memasangkan earphone i-pod, ia memutar lagu tenang aliran jazz pop, yang cozy dan menentramkan dari _Monkey Majik _dalam volume rendah, ia membiarkan pikirannya terfokus pada gedung kantor yang sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo..."

Beberapa rekan kerja, mengajaknya berjalan bersama, pembicaraan santai macam 'pagi ini mendung' atau 'ramai sekali pagi ini' menjadi topik utama perbincangannya. Pintu otomatis kantor terbuka cepat, mengangguk pelan pada seorang karyawan- teman semasa sekolah, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 10. Tidak terlalu peduli betapa terhimpitnya ia di dalam kotak bergerak ini, ia tidak mau suasana ini merusak harinya lebih banyak lagi. Bunyi tanda sampai di lantai yang dituju, membuat beberapa rekannya tadi menghela nafas lega, lalu ia melangkah keluar sambil membenarkan celana yang tampak sedikit kusut. "Yo!" sambutan kasar yang khas itu selalu didengarnya tiap hari selama bekerja di perusahaan ini. "Hm."

Hanya itulah jawaban darinya, ia tidak terlalu mau masuk dalam hubungan macam persahabatan yang nanti hanya akan merepotkan. Lagipula, dalam usia sematang ini, ia merasa tidak membutuhkan teman, cukup menemukan wanita yang rela membiarkan dirinya mengandung bayi dan melahirkan tanpa banyak cing-cong. Atau mungkin mengadopsi anak bisu yang berpikiran dewasa dan tidak rewel, serta berpikiran logis. Oh, betapa kenyataan itu terasa berat saat menghancurkan dinding khayalan.

"Bagus."

Duduk di kursi keras yang sering menyakiti punggungnya, ia menatap layar laptop yang baru saja dihidupkan, tiba-tiba menghijau dan menampilkan gambar aneh bergantian begitu cepat, virus baru telah ditemukan, ia bergusar di dalam hati. Banyak sekali rupanya halangan untuk mengakhiri hari senin ini... Gerutu-gerutu kecil keluar halus dari mulut, sembari membuka jaket dan melepaskan earphone, dan meletakkan barang-barang itu dibawah meja, ia melonggarkan dasi yang mengait erat di leher. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali... Jangan kirim contoh virus ke laptopku!"

Gelak tawa sinis tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan, ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan sesosok pria seumurannya yang berdiri angkuh sambil menyilangkan tangan. Sungguh, pria inilah yang bukan ia ingin temui pagi ini atau selamanya! Manajer, manajer muda yang sejak pengangkatan tahun lalu selalu mengganggu hidupnya, memberikan tugas aneh, merusakkan laptopnya dengan mengirimkan contoh virus dan beralasan bahwa tidak ada laptop lain bisa dicoba. Ia bertanya dalam hati, salah apa yang ia perbuat di kehidupan lalu sampai bertemu dengan iblis nyata ini.

"Bagaimana Sabaku-san? Apakah kau bisa menciptakan penangkalnya?"

Ia sungguh ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan macam ini, pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya memutar otak menciptakan anti virus, dan menjadi kelinci percobaan. "Ya, aku bisa." Toh, kata para ahli sosiologi, kata-kata separti 'aku bisa' akan menimbulkan rasa percaya diri dan membangkitkan semangat dari pada kata 'akan kucoba', yang tampaknya tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya.

"Oke, itu pekerjaanmu hari ini, kuharap, ada laporan mengenai anti virus baru sebelum makan siang nanti."

Tiran. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan pria itu, yang kini sudah menghilang kedalam ruangan lain yang berjarak 10m dari posisinya, ia berani bertaruh, sekarang pria itu pasti sedang tertawa bahagia di sana. Rencana kematian yang susah payah disusunnya, tiba-tiba saja berubah dari mati akibat kecelakaan mengendarai mobil dan menabrak pembatas jalan lalu masuk jurang menjadi kecelakaan mengendarai mobil dan menabrak seorang pejalan kaki berstatus manajer sebuah perusahaan anti virus. Menggertakkan gigi, meredam kemarahan yang bergejolak, ia menarik nafas dalam untuk hanya untuk menemukan sensasi aneh dari udara ber-ac.

Namun entah kenapa, malah kegiatan tidak terduga macam inilah, yang kadang-kadang membuat dirinya selalu ingin kembali ke kantor. Merasakan adrenalin yang meregang dan menurun dengan cepat, macam naik jetcoaster saja, pikirnya terkikik pelan. Hanya saja, kebenciannya pada hari senin melebihi kesenangannya merasakan adrenalin, dan cepat menghapus mood baik tadi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera melipat lengan kemeja sampai siku, dan memposisikan jari-jari di atas keyboard, bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaan yang sudah memberinya 'hidup' selama ini.

Bergerak tanpa henti.

.

"Phuah~!"

"Melelahkan ya..."

"Ya."

Air dingin membasahi kepala, meredakan panas dari darah yang tertompa sejak tadi pagi ke otak. Rambut merahnya lunglai oleh air, membingkai wajah berkulit pucat, menatap bosan pada wajah lain disampingnya yang mengulurkan sebotol pocari sweat. "Arigato." Sensasi dingin menyeruak di dalam tenggorokan, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk dan menarik nafas sebelum kembali menegak minuman itu.

"Manajer, masih saja sering mengganggumu... Aku heran, padahal kau tidak pernah cari masalah." Ia memandangi wajah itu pelan, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke sisi lain kafetaria yang sedikit penuh. "Entahlah..." ia tidak terlalu ingin menyemplungkan diri dalam pemikiran sia-sia seperti itu. Toh, karena tekanan dari manajer tiran itulah, ia bisa mencapai titik terbaiknya, yah... kadang-kadang manajer itu memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Oi, Gaara! Gaara!"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Sheesh... Kau mau makan?"

Mata hijaunya yang tajam menatap lurus ke arah bola mata kecoklatan berkilau milik Kiba, kini berkedip-kedip sedikit gugup namun tetap berpandangan dengannya. "Aku mau satu set beef katsu..." suaranya lirih, ia agak heran pada sosok Kiba, yang masih saja mau menemaninya walau sudah jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak suka keramaian dan tidak tertarik untuk berteman.

Namun, jika ia berpikir dalam, Kiba-lah yang membuat ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar. Ia salut pada pria muda itu, yang terkadang membuatnya ikut tertawa saat ia berlelucon, dan tersenyum simpul saat ia menawarkan pertolongan yang tidak dibutuhkannya. Entah bagaimana, Kiba bisa mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya, namun tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan hal itu untuk hal negatif. Meski ia tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun, namun ia tidak bisa menolak kehadiran pria ini, yang kadang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia memang lemah, lemah pada orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahwa ia tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Nih, beef katsu-mu! Kali ini aku bayar, tapi besok kau ya!"

"Iya-iya..."

Terkadang tersenyum, membuat otot mukanya yang kaku jadi sedikit lebih rileks.

.

Ia mengkopi data yang ia sempat download saat senggang tadi ke dalam i-podnya, beberapa lagu jazz. Seorang teman di dunia maya, memberikan link, dan entah kenapa, ia memutuskan untuk mendownloadnya, salah satu lagu rekomendasi itu berjudul 'Bird' oleh Yuuya Matsushita. Lagu ini, sesuai keterangan di tempat men-download, menjadi original soundtrack ending anime paling hot se-Jepang. Terlepas dari hal yang tidak terlalu penting, ia menyukai kelembutan suara dan nada-nada yang dimainkan di dalamnya, lalu begitu juga lirik-lirik itu. Lirik menyentuh, dan begitu bisa mengekspressikan kesendirian seseorang yang begitu merindu pada kekasihnya. -_Ugh, its not like im in love or something_- sungutnya dalam hati. "Hmm..." lalu sambil menyumpal telinga dengan earphone bervolume rendah, ia membersihkan meja kerjanya dan mengemasi barang-barang masuk ke dalam tas.

Hari sudah hampir berakhir saat ia baru menerima kata 'oke' dari sang menajer, entah kenapa peluh yang membasahi sekitar leher kemeja tidak membuat si manajer mengasihaninya. Yah, ia juga tidak mengharapkan hal itu. "UGH..."

"Lembur?"

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan saat menemukan Nara Shikamaru duduk dalam gelap menghadap monitornya, ia salah seorang tim desain yang berguna mendesain logo setiap antivirus baru. Disebabkan oleh kemalasannya, ia selalu pulang terakhir dan ditinggalkan oleh anggota timnya, lalu diharuskan menjadi penanggung jawab tim desain. Ia, tidak mengetahui hal macam ini karena ia penasaran, tetapi karena karyawan lain begitu sering membicarakan hal ini, membuatnya mau tidak mau mendengarnya juga. "Tidak, sebentar lagi aku pulang, kau?"

"Lembur, oh, ya Sabaku... Coba kau lihat logo untuk antivirus-mu..."

"Oke."

Satu hal lagi, ia tidak pernah kecewa dengan hasil desain tim ini, tergambar jelas betapa mereka bekerja keras untuk membuat hasil terbaik.

"Hmm... Solid, tegas dan berwibawa, coba kau buat api-api itu sedikit lebih gelap..." sarannya pelan, ia sudah puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Shikamaru, namun ia tidak terlalu suka pada logo yang berwarna terlalu terang. Tidak fit untuk stylenya yang sedikit gothic dan gelap.

"Dasar emo," Ejek Shikamaru, ia menyeruput kopi dari gelas besar dan mengggerak-gerakkan mousenya dengan tangan lain. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, sembari mengancingkan jaketnya erat, ia melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan menjauh. "Yah, aku pulang dulu, jaa."

"Hati-hati." Shikamaru kembali menatap layar monitor berukuran jumbo itu, seperti tidak mempedulikan betapa radiasi dapat merusak matanya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menatap lambat-lambat langit hitam yang menggantung dari balik jendela. Terkadang, ia masih menyempatkan untuk berpikir apa yang ada di balik tirai hitam itu, biarpun sudah dewasa dan mencapai usia matang, imaji tampak masih segar bermain dalam otak. Membayangkan cita-cita masa kecil, berniat menjadi seorang astronot dan menjejakkan kaki ke Pluto, saat semua masih dalam khayal, hal itu tampak begitu simpel dan menyenangkan. Tetapi, saat ia makin menua, usia dan pengetahuan bertambah dan menumpuk sampai rasanya ia tidak bisa menerima informasi lagi, ia menyadari bahwa cita-cita yang dahulu dibayangkan tidak akan pernah terkabul.

Betapa bodohnya, ia berpikir menjadi astronot saat jurusan yang diambilnya hanya sistem informasi, ia juga hendak menginjakkan kaki ke Pluto saat planet itu tiba-tiba tidak lagi dianggap bagian dari tata surya Bimasakti. Ia berpikiran rasional, menjadi lebih logis, tidak mau mengakui kebodohan di masa kecil, ia lebih suka menyalahkan orang tuanya yang mau menyirami impian autis itu dengan kepercayaan rendah.

"Ahh..."

Keluguan yang dulu masih menyelimuti diri, perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Menyedihkan memang, namun inilah yang dinamakan proses kedewasaan, ada yang didapat, ada juga yang dibuang.

Tidak ingin berpikir terlalu lama lagi, ia segera menarik selimut sampai keatas dada, memandangi langit-langit lalu membisikkan kata _oyasumi. _Semoga esok, tidak ada perubahan apa pun, dan tetap membosankan seperti biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**HELLO!**

**Akhirnya gue bikin fic Naruto dng chara utamanya bukan Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya~ Well! Gue rasa, Gaaranya tidak terlalu ooc 'kan?**

**XDDDDD**

**Fic ini, no pairings~ paling-paling, friendship-lah~ lagian gue gak suka romance normal, (gue selalu bikin fic yaoi, yknow~)**

**Gue ngetik fic ini saat bosen dan senggang...**

**Jadi jangan terlalu berharap dengan update yang cepat.**

**Sedikit review bisa membantu kok! =^w^=**


End file.
